Sinbaddy y Juju
by Gaby007
Summary: SinJu UA"Fue un grandioso momento. Ambos acababan de correr 200 metros planos de tirón, ambos sudaban, el cabello se pegaba a su rostro y seguramente ninguno olía precisamente a rosas, pero estaban juntos, y ninguno parecía incomodo por los demás factores." De la mano con Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fué? ¡Sinbaddy x Juju! Su pasado en este fanfic :)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno bueno, el nuevo fanfic de la comunidad. ¡Tenia la verdad taaantas dudas sobre el nuevo fanfic! Tuve tantas ideas, pero al final, la que me convenció fue esta.

Y aquí está.

 **Aclaraciones:** Estos personajes son alter-ego, lo que quiere decir que son la parte contraria a la que usualmente conocemos. Segundo, esta historia va enlazada con mi fanfic _Lo que ahora es, ¿Puede ser lo que fue?_ En donde hay un lío entre mundos bastante divertido, y con muchos sentimientos. Tercero, el fanfic me pertenece, pero los personajes a pesar de ser alter-ego, son originalmente de Ohtaka~

Sin más que aclarar, ¡a leer!

 **Sinbaddy y Juju**

 **Capítulo 1.- Nuestros apodos**

El muchacho acomodó sus lentes con su mano derecha.

— Estás loco.

— ¿Completa y absolutamente?

— Completa y absolutamente loco. ¿Lo sabes?

— ¿Qué si lo sé? —Se quedó callado unos breves segundos. Luego sonrió. —Si, lo sé.

Judal bajo la vista hasta los dos baldes de agua que tenía en las manos, uno en cada una. Luego suspiró y se recargó en la pared.

Primer día en la secundaria, y ya estaba pasando por su primer castigo. Éste no era el plan. El plan era conocer a sus nuevos profesores, ver si alguno del aura le agradaba para formar una amistad, tener buenas calificaciones, y luego… repetir la historia en el segundo y tercer grado.

No ser castigado por charlar bajito con el sujeto que se sentaba a su lado.

Y Sinbad ahí, solo sonriéndole y riendo, como si esto fuera algo de todos los días.

Esta no era una amistad, quedaba absolutamente descartada. Buscaría un compañero nuevo mañana, después de todo era la primera semana, mañana podía simplemente cambiar de pupitre y listo.

Cuando la hora terminó, dejó con cuidado los baldes en el suelo y espero a que el profesor saliera, aunque apenas verlos les dio un sermón bastante corto, para su fortuna. Era solo una advertencia sobre lo que no le gustaba en su clase.

Judal se disculpó tanto… Y Sinbad, solo sonreía. Que chico.

El resto del día, ignoró a ese encantador muchacho, que no hacía nada más que tirar de su manga a veces, o insistir en seguir hablando en el resto de las horas. Incluso, en el receso, no lo dejó solo.

En el primer día, descubrió que Sinbad era una persona muy sociable, y activo. Al parecer, le gustaba el deporte, entre el basquetbol y el futbol, y en todo el almuerzo presumió de eso. No lo dejaba tranquilo.

Así que el segundo día llegó un poco más temprano para alcanzar sitio, fue un gusto para Judal sentarse una fila a la derecha, justo al frente.

Y fue un disgusto ver a Sinbad entrando por la puerta, buscándolo a él con la mirada, y luego de sonreírle volverse a sentar a su lado.

— Hey~

— Hey… —saludó sin mucho ánimo, apoyando su frente en la mesita de su pupitre.

— ¿Llegaste algo temprano, no?

— Ngh…

— ¿Esa es una respuesta?

— Solo tengo algo de sueño, es muy temprano. —Vaya excusa.

Para fortuna de Judal, la primera hora no pasó de ser una hora normal, y la segunda también. Sinbad se estaba comportando, y eso lo mantuvo animado por la mañana.

Y en el almuerzo, debe admitir que se comportó como un joven normal, solo limitándose a comprar su almuerzo y a charlar con él de cualquier cosa normal.

Hasta que por fin, notó el porqué de esa actitud.

— Oye, Judal…

— ¿Mh?

— Preséntame a esa mujer.

— ¿A esa mujer…? ¿Quién?

— Si, ayer vi que una mujer vino por ti en la salida, y… —Rascó su mejilla, nervioso. — Era una mujer hermosa.

No puede ser.

— Es mi madre…

Así que le gustan maduras, eh.

•○●•○●•

Luego de ese incomodo almuerzo, Judal había vuelto a ignorar a Sinbad, y éste había vuelto a molestarlo para llamar su atención una vez más.

Ahora sí consiguió una respuesta, primero una mirada de advertencia, luego un _Para, nos van a escuchar, estamos al frente…_ y finalmente un

— ¡Te digo que pares, hablaremos luego de la clase! —Tan fuerte, incluso se había levantado de la silla y se había golpeado la rodilla por su forma tan despreocupada de incorporarse.

Sinbad lo miró, perplejo, luego preocupado. Judal ni pudo quejarse.

— Luego de la clase, eh… —Esa voz, tan profunda, masculina, terriblemente severa…

Judal giro lentamente la mirada hacia el frente, en donde el profesor lo veía a él con el ceño fruncido, la tiza que tenía en la mano se rompió.

— Pro-Profesor… —Y se puso nervioso.

— ¿Conoce al profesor Zen?

— ¡N-No, no lo conozco, profesor! —Se puso recto, apretando los labios.

— Verá, el profesor Zen es un grandioso amigo mío. — El profesor dio los pocos pasos que faltaban para llegar al pupitre de Judal y Sinbad, sonriendo de una manera un tanto falsa, hipócrita. — Y puede hacerme algunos cuántos favores.

— … —Judal guardó silencio, mientras Sinbad fruncía las cejas. Este profesor no le agradaba mucho.

Gracias al silencio de Judal, el profesor decidió continuar hablando.

— Para olvidar esto, y no hacerle el que sería seguramente su primer reporte…

— ¡S-Sí, sería mi primer reporte!

— Judal… —Susurró Sinbad, sin dejar de ver al profesor.

El profesor lo miró de forma severa de nuevo al ser interrumpido. Las piernas de Judal flaquearon, se puso más nervioso.

— Buscará al profesor de Zen, imparte la materia de EFyS.

— ¿EFyS? —Suena raro al pronunciarlo.

— Educación Física y Salud. Lo buscará, y le dirá de parte mía que debe dar dos vueltas a la pista de carreras.

— Eh, profesor Ayato… —Intentó llamar Sinbad, pero fue ignorado.

Por otro lado, Judal se puso aún más nervioso, el día anterior había tenido la oportunidad de ver esa pista y era terriblemente larga.

— Dos vueltas podrían ser…

— 200 metros planos.

Comenzaron los murmullos en el salón.

— ¿¡200!? … Está bien.

— Mañana temprano le pediré al profesor el dato. Si no lo hace, puede ir saliendo cada vez que toque mi materia.

— Profesor…

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? —Por fin, Sinbad obtuvo la atención del profesor.

Sinbad se levantó, y posó una mano en el hombro de Judal.

— Yo fui quien lo molestaba, se exaltó asi por mi culpa. Yo debería tener el castigo.

— Sinbad…

Se escuchó un suspiro bastante melodioso en toda el aula, una chica enamorada seguramente.

— Bien. Entonces, tú lo acompañarás. Ambos correrán. El profesor Zen, sino mal recuerdo, se va a las 5. Tienen hasta esa hora para correr.

Ellos salían a la 1:40. Tenían tiempo.

Judal, sin decir más, simplemente volvió a tomar asiento y suspiró. Sinbad hizo lo mismo y lo miró con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras el profesor se giraba de nuevo y reemplazaba la tiza rota por una nueva para continuar.

Luego de esa clase, continuó otra, la última del día. Se quedó quietecito sin decir mucho, solo guardó la libreta de la materia anterior para sacar la de la siguiente.

Sinbad no volvió a insistirle con una charla, él también estaba callado. Y el salón volvió a ser tan ruidoso como siempre.

Cuando finalmente tocó la última campana, la más fuerte y la más larga. Finalmente…

Judal tomó su bolso, y Sinbad su mochila. Ambos salieron juntos.

— ¿Conoces a ese profesor?

— No, también estoy en ceros. Aun no me he aprendido el nombre de los que ya tenemos…

— Podemos preguntarle a un prefecto.

— Es una buena idea.

Ambos se dirigieron a prefectura, por fortuna apenas dijeron el nombre del profesor un pelirrojo había volteado a verlos y, con una sonrisa en sus labios, se acercaba a ellos, mientras el prefecto se daba la vuelta y los ignoraba.

— Ese soy yo. ¿Necesitan algo?

— Eh, el profesor… —Oh, genial. Olvidó el nombre.

— ¿Ayato? ¿Minato? Terminaba en –ato…

— Oh, el profesor Ayato. —Asintió el profesor Zen. Su sonrisa en ese momento se volvió mucho más tierna. Adorable. ¿Y esa sonrisa? Seguro son buenos amigos. — ¿Les ha puesto ese castigo? Si hace poco comenzamos el curso…

— ¡Oh, entonces lo conoce! Espléndido.

— Nos ha pedido correr 200 en la pista. —Asintió Sinbad, hablando por fin. No parecía muy contento. — ¿Tiene libre?

— Ahora no, toca dar clase a los chicos de la tarde. Pero puedo observarlos desde la ventana, se ve directamente. —El joven profesor tomó su maletín de una silla y los empujó gentilmente fuera de prefectura. — Dejaré las ventanas abiertas, así sabrán en donde estoy. Verán… Por aquí, tesoro. Aquí. —El profesor tomó la mano del joven Judal para guiarlo, estaba desconcentrado observando otras cosas.

Sinbad frunció un poco las cejas.

— Uh, lo siento… Es solo que aún no conozco el instituto.

— Descuida, tu curiosidad tiene un por qué. Pero este no es el momento para hablar de eso.

Una vez llegaron a una aula en el primer piso, el profesor les dio la indicación de salir hacia la pista y comenzar cuando desearan, mientras él habría las ventanas y algunos pocos alumnos del otro turno comenzaban a entrar.

Judal le hizo una seña a Sinbad y este asintió, siguiéndolo de cerca desde atrás.

— No debiste involucrarte en esto.

— Fue mi culpa.

— ¡No dije que no lo fuera! —Giró un poco la cabeza y vio con el ceño frunció a Sinbad, este sonrió de forma ligeramente nerviosa. Vaya humor… — Pero… te lo agradezco. Tomaste responsabilidad.

Descubría constantemente que Judal usaba algunas palabras un poco elegantes. Sinbad piensa que seguramente el chico es un ávido lector.

— No podía dejarte solo. Mírate, pareces un fideo. Seguramente morirías a los 20 metros, ¿y quién va a estar ahí para recoger tu cadáver? Yo.

— Oh… bueno, gracias.

Finalmente afuera, ambos jóvenes dejaron sus mochilas a la sombra de un árbol, Judal buscó con la mirada al profesor Zen. Lo encontró observándolos fijamente, y cuando notó la mirada del joven Judal sobre él le sonrió y saludó con una mano.

— Parece alguien agradable. —Murmuró, correspondiendo el saludo. — ¿Cómo puede ser amigo de alguien tan severo como el profesor? Yo no lo soportaría.

— Entonces me alegra no ser severo… —Susurró.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— Que me alegra que no seas severo, y que tu madre sea hermosa.

— Vaya, aun sigues con eso… —Susurró, mientras bajaba el zipper de su suéter y lo deslizaba por sus brazos hasta quítaselo. Lo dejó encima de su maleta. Abajo del suéter del uniforme había una camisa blanca con un escudo en la parte izquierda. Una camisa sencilla, pero cómoda, era lo más importante.

Sinbad también se quitó el suéter, y luego comenzó a estirarse un poco para calentar. Judal lo imitó.

— ¿Cómo podría no seguir? Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto luego de mi madre. Quiero conocerla.

— No quiero.

— Algún día iré contigo hasta la salida contigo, y la voy a saludar.

— Déjalo, mi madre sigue casada.

— Oh, tu padre aún vive.

— ¿Acaso el tuyo no?

— … No he dicho eso.

Vaya misterio.

No preguntó nada, aunque si tiene algo de curiosidad por ese comentario.

Judal termino rápido de calentar, y luego se apresuró a llegar a la pista. Sinbad tuvo que interrumpir su entrenamiento para alcanzarlo.

La carrera comenzó, Judal salió primero trotando, luego corriendo, con Sinbad siguiéndolo de cerca. Tenía razón, si se cansó demasiado rápido. Casi por la mitad de la primera vuelta ya estaba comenzando a jadear, pero Sinbad estaba intacto. No mentía cuando dijo que tenía una buena condición física, a pesar de estar en el mismo grado el cuerpo de Sinbad, aunque delgado, tenía algo de musculo.

Casi cae por sus propios pies cuando se dio cuenta de esos músculos en sus brazos, y casi muere por dentro por el pensamiento de que esos brazos le gustaban.

Quiere un par así, por favor.

Primera vuelta completa y Judal estaba bajando el ritmo, incluso se detuvo y apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas, temblorosas. Sinbad se detuvo un metro más adelante, girándose para ver al chico. Con una mano se cubrió un poco del sol.

— ¿Puedes seguir?

— Necesito agua…

— Esto es una décima de kilómetro. ¡Claro que puedes, vamos!

— N-No, en verdad necesito agua…

Sinbad suspiró.

— Tienes una pésima condición, pequeño fideo.

— Lo sé.

Sinbad, al ver que el otro no se movía, decidió correr hasta las mochilas y buscar en la propia una botella. Antes de regresar, la abrió primero él y bebió un poco, luego la cerró y regresó junto al muchacho.

— Toma.

— Gracias… —Aceptó la botella y la abrió, primero mojó su mano y con ella empapó su nuca, luego comenzó a beber directamente de la botella. Era coincidencia que la marca de esa agua fuera la misma que él comprase, pensó que-

— Beso indirecto.

Frunció el entrecejo, ¿a qué se refería? Mientras seguía bebiendo, notó la sonrisota que el otro tenía en los labios. Tan animado…

¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan feliz?

Repentinamente, Judal volvió a correr.

— ¡O-Oi! —Y él instantáneamente lo siguió.

Cierto profesor pelirrojo sonrió, luego regresó la vista al grupo y tranquilamente continuó con su clase. Ya tenía suficiente para decirle a su amado Ayato que todo estaba en orden, los jóvenes habían cumplido con su castigo.

•○●•○●•

— Los amigos se dan apodos, ¿a qué si? Me pregunto cuál podría ser el tuyo…

Judal volvió a cerrar la botella de agua y la dejó dentro de su bolso.

— Pero tú y yo no somos amigos.

— Me has herido… Pero de todas formas te buscaré un apodo. Tú si eres mi amigo, eres agradable.

Que lo llamara amigo... llenó de Judal de una indescriptible ternura, y de honor.

— Juju.

Las mejillas de Judal se colorearon lentamente de un bonito rojo, tuvo un cosquilleo en su vientre.

— Pero no me gusta…

Y Sinbad le sonrió. — Pero a mí me gusta~

— Pero no por eso debes llamarme así, no si no me gusta, es-

— Juju.

— ¡Vamos, no me llames así!

— Pero te estás sonrojando, te gusta.

Sinbad, tan inocente y sin malas intenciones al decir aquello, y Judal, tan sonrojado y tan nervioso, queriendo golpear a ese alegre muchacho frente a él.

— No es cierto…

— Por supuesto que sí, deja de negarlo. —De forma amistosa, Sinbad pasó su brazo por detrás de los hombros de Judal, aplicando una suave presión en su hombro. — Serás Juju. Es un grandioso apodo.

— ¡Bu-Bueno, entonces yo debería ponerte uno a ti!

Sinbad enarcó una ceja, aun sonriente.

— Suéltalo.

— Sinbaddy.

— ¿Ese es tu mejor apodo?

— Ese fue… El primero que se me vino a la cabeza, guarda silencio mientras pienso en otro, eh…

— No, está bien. Me gusta, tiene estilo.

Fue un grandioso momento. Ambos acababan de correr 200 metros planos de tirón, ambos sudaban, el cabello se pegaba a su rostro y seguramente ninguno olía precisamente a rosas, pero estaban juntos, y ninguno parecía incomodo por los demás factores.

— Apestas a sudor… —Bien, quizá a Sinbad sí.

—Tú no hueles a flores precisamente ahora.

— Dúchate… —Quiere molestarlo, solo eso.

Pero no le funcionó exactamente como esperaba.

— ¡Tu deberías hacer lo mismo! ¡Si tanto te molesta mi aroma, deberías soltarme! —Y lo empujó, con la fuerza suficiente para tumbarlo. Apretó los labios y se cruzó de brazos. — Primero me castigan por tu culpa, dos veces, y luego dices que no huelo bien. —Se levantó. Judal estaba indignado.

— ¡Juju, espera!

— ¡Es Judal! ¡JU-DAL!

— ¡Juju, no te vayas~! —Alzó una mano hacia el muchachito que ya estaba tomando su maleta.

Judal solo lo miró desde arriba con algo de enfado, y luego se fue corriendo, dejando a Sinbad con la mano extendida, tumbado y solo. Pero no pasó mucho antes de que tomara su mochila y se apresurara a alcanzarlo.

— Juju… Amor mío~

— ¡No, ni me sigas, vete lejos!

— Pero cariño~

— ¡No te burles de mí!

— ¡Al menos preséntame a tu madre!

— ¡Ni en sueños!

•○●•○●••○●•○●••○●•○●•

Y este, es el fanfic de Sinbaddy y Juju, quienes recuerdo son personajes alter-ego de mi fanfic Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fue?

El cual está siendo un éxito en visitas en todos lados.(?

Sin más que decir, o aclarar, nos leemos el día de mañana con la actualización de un próximo One-shot. ¡SinJu por supuesto!


	2. Chapter 2

Si leíste por orden todo, esta debe ser la segunda actualización siguiendo el orden de los tres fics de hoy.

¡Eres alguien muy ordenado, eh!

Sin más, te dejo el capítulo aquí. Nos leemos al terminar~

 **Sinbaddy y Juju.**

 **Capítulo 2.- Amigos.**

— ¿Y cuál es tu salón?

— No lo sé, eh… —El muchacho se quitó la mochila de los hombros y la dejo en una banquilla del jardín. La abrió y buscó su horario dentro. Sacó una hoja doblada y la abrió. — Mh… Aula 3-27.

— ¿Estás bromeando?

— No tengo porque…

— ¡Juju, estamos en el mismo salón!

— ¿¡De nuevo!?

— ¡Sí! —abrazó a Juju, fuerte.

— Ow~ —Y él se dejó.

Primer grado de preparatoria, o primer semestre. Tanto Juju como Sinbaddy habían pasado la secundaria con notas decentes, quizá uno más sobresaliente que el otro. En los tres años de secundaria se habían hecho buenos amigos, a pesar de que al principio era obvio que Juju no quería estar muy cerca del hombre, pero fue hasta mediados del primer grado que finalmente, lo consideró un amigo.

Y ahora ambos habían entrado incluso a la misma preparatoria por insistencia de Sinbad, porque su madre deseaba una más cerca. No se sentía muy segura de dejar que Sinbaddy tomara el metro, clásica preocupación de madres. La madre de Juju en un principio también se sentía nerviosa.

Y hablando de ellas, ya su amistad era formal. Las madres de Sinbad y Juju parecían llevarse bien, a pesar de la diferencia de culturas incluso.

Juju ahora tenía 15 años, Sinbad 18. Quizá la diferencia era poca. Resulta que Sinbad no fue el mejor alumno en la secundaria y justo antes de terminar, tuvo que regresar a primero, algunos dicen que fue un error haber pasado a segundo grado siendo él como… es. Pero fue gracias a Juju que finalmente decidió poner atención a clases y a estudiar con él los fines de semana o dos días antes de un examen.

Por fin había encontrado una amistad con buena influencia y eso alegraba mucho a Ersa, otro motivo bien para llevarse bien con la madre de Juju. Ambas familias eran buenas, con dinero suficiente, madres trabajadoras –la de Juju era escritora, la de Sinbaddy era doctora– y ambos padres igual de trabajadores y buenos amigos. Venga, que ya no era raro que el padre de Sinbaddy llegara a casa de Juju con cervezas y chatarra para ver algún partido y se trajera a Sinbaddy con él y a Ersa para charlar con la madre de Juju.

Todo parecía bien entre ellos, al igual que las amistades. La única diferencia que habían tenido hasta ahora fue por una tontería que realmente no debía ni recordarse en esta narración. Celos, de parte de Juju. A veces se notaba demasiado que a Sinbaddy le gustaba su madre.

Pero eso pasó hace tiempo.

Ahora eran adolescentes de preparatoria, y qué bien se sentía avanzar más en su educación. Sobre todo para Sinbaddy, que por fin consiguió salir de ese otro lugar… solo para entrar en otro que seguramente sea peor.

Luego de que el abrazo terminara, ambos no tardaron en notar que había algunos estudiantes mirándolos. Eso era lo de menos.

Sinbaddy se llevó a Juju de ahí del brazo, había un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras era llevado. A veces era incomodo tener tantas miradas encima, incluso para alguien tan social como lo era él.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el interior del enorme e imponente edificio, de colores no tan alegres pero de diseño moderno, incluso las ventanas tenían cierto agrado a la vista. No era un instituto feo, y tampoco malo en cuestiones académicas. Lo mejor para lo mejor, aunque con el promedio de Sinbad fue un milagro que consiguiera estar en un sitio tan afamado.

— Vaya que es grande.

— Y leí en los folletos que el instituto no contaba con elevadores… —Se lamentó Judal.

— Eso sí que es lamentable. —Se burló Sinbad.

Tuvieron que caminar sin conocimiento hasta encontrar las escaleras, vaya que era un sitio muy grande. Hasta el momento habían encontrado el aula de 7 clubs distintos y una sala de maestros, además de la oficina de la consejera. A un lado de las escaleras una enfermería y el resto, laboratorios. Había uno de física, otro de química y otro de biología, todo en orden, todo era del gusto de Juju, pero Sinbaddy…

Parecía un poco agobiado.

— ¿Cuántas materias tendremos…?

— Once. Pero nada complicado.

— ¿Tenemos matemáticas?

— Sí, y física.

— Santa madre. —El pelimorado se detuvo y se sostuvo con fuerza del barandal de la escalera, dejando caer su cuerpo hacia atrás de forma dramática, como si muriera de un momento a otro. — Ciencias exactas. ¡Mis favoritas!

Juju sonrió y empujó a Sinbad desde atrás, insistiéndole para que avanzara.

Llegaron al tercer piso, en todos los pasillos transitaban estudiantes, ¡y vaya que eran demasiados! Todos con una camisa igual. La camisa del uniforme era una polo blanca con el escudo de la preparatoria en el pecho, un diseño simple pero siempre funcional. Aunque el color del pantalón no fuera obligatorio, la mayoría los usaba de colores obscuros, como el azul o el negro. Y casi todos de mezclilla. Lo que si variaba era los colores tan alucinantes de cabello, sobre todo los colores claros como el rubio y los castaños claros. Algunos anaranjados y otros azules, celestes… El cabello de Sinbad era otro sobresaliente, mientras el suyo era de una cabellera negra que él consideraba normal.

Aspiró de forma profunda y luego tomó el brazo de Sinbad, continuando con el camino. Pasaron las primeras aulas hasta encontrar la 3-27, un aula grande, con paredes blancas y pupitres dobles negros, un pizarrón blanco inteligente y un proyector, además de un minisplit. Las ventanas, como ya las habían visto, eran grandes y estaban tan bien limpias que Judal podía jurar no había cristales.

Ya había algunas personas sentadas para cuando ellos entraron. Si fuera por Juju, se habrían sentado justo en frente, pero Sinbaddy consiguió un sitio por las filas del centro, cercanos a una ventana y justo detrás de una peliazul que se notaba ocupada enviando mensajes de texto bajo el escritorio del pupitre.

Sentados en el mismo pupitre, cerca de una ventana, exactamente como la secundaria. Juju dejó su maletín a un costado del pupitre y Sinbaddy lo imitó al otro.

Comenzaron una conversación hasta que la dama del frente se giró para verlos con una sonrisa y presentarse.

Yamuraiha, era un nombre interesante, y la señorita frente a ellos era demasiado linda, con unos ojos demasiado brillantes pero algo… ¿tímidos? Si parecía una señorita bastante tímida, era sorpresivo que ella se girara para presentarse. Al parecer Yamuraiha venía de Paris, Francia. Eso explicaba su piel tan blanca y linda, su rostro pero no su cabello, era de un color alucinante. Era un azul cian bastante brillante y lindo, y su cabello se notaba suave. Era una mujer hermosa, volvió a pensar Juju.

Además, tenia una forma de vestir un poco especial. Camisa de colorines y una falda hasta las rodillas de color negro, junto a unas medias negras, zapatillas con plataforma negra y una gargantilla de listón negro con el dije de un delfín al frente. Un look tierno, y femenino. ¿Y era colonia eso que olía?

Todo parecía marchar bien, Yamuraiha era a simple vista agradable y era fácil hablar con ella. Pronto el aula comenzó a llenarse un poco más y alguien pidió permiso a un lado suyo para tomar el asiento de al lado.

Fue Sinbaddy quien se giró para encontrarse a un pelirrojo, de cabello corto pero algo despeinado.

— ¿Por qué me pides permiso si el pupitre de al lado está completamente vacío?

— Pido permiso para hablar con ustedes. — Masrur miró a los tres, fijándose un poco más en la peliazul y su llamativa forma de vestir. Luego a Juju y de nuevo en Sinbaddy. — Por eso quiero este lugar.

Recibió una gentil sonrisa de parte de Sinbad.

— No tengo problema, ¿y ustedes?

— Claro.

— No molesta y no te preocupes por preguntar, adelante. —Invitó Yam, con una sonrisita en sus labios, luciendo más el brillo labial que tenía encima.

— Gracias.

— No es nada, te ves como un sujeto agradable. Y tu cabello me gusta.

Masrur se sonrojó ligeramente por el halago de Yamuraiha, aunque su rostro no mostró demasiada expresión. Simplemente se sentó en la parte izquierda del pupitre doble y luego giró su cuerpo hacia el trio. Se unió a la charla bastante fácil, y así hasta que tocó el primer timbre.

El salón comenzó a llenarse por fin, una señorita de cabello rubio se sentó a un lado de Masrur y un hombre de cabello semi-largo, lacio y castaño a un lado de Yamuraiha, Sinbaddy y Juju permanecieron juntos.

La primera profesora llegó, la materia era Ciencias experimentales, con clases de una hora entera. Y así pasaron tres horas hasta llegar al receso, otra cosa buena que tenía la preparatoria, no todas cuentan con receso y esta, además de tener un buen plan de estudio, lo tenía. Ni Masrur ni Yam o Sinbad y Juju se levantaron, los cuatro tenían su almuerzo, la mayoría del salón sí que salió a comprar algo. Tampoco se fue el sujeto a un lado de Yam, aunque no dijo palabra alguna ni volteó a verlos, ni siquiera a presentarse por cortesía.

Se quedaron conversando y almorzando juntos hasta que Yamuraiha tuvo que salir para comprar una botella de agua a una de las tantas máquinas expendedoras de sodas del pasillo.

Momentos después, fue una fortuna que Juju se desviara la mirada de Masrur –quien en ese momento hablaba con los dos– hacia la puerta, porque de no ser así no habría visto a Yamuraiha siendo acosada por un grupo de tres hombres. Codeó a Sinbad y cuando este lo vio, Juju le señaló la dirección. También Masrur volteó a ver y bueno, los tres se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo, con Masrur al frente, parecía apretar los puños.

Spartos los miró fijamente cuando salieron por la puerta.

Si Juju no hubiera visto aquello ni alertado a los otros dos, se habrían demorado en conocer a Sharrkan, un alumno del aula 3-26.

— Hey, ¿no es demasiado estúpido molestarla por el tamaño de su busto? ¡Es una belleza!

Sí, ese era el motivo por el cual molestaban a Yamuraiha, porque a pesar de tener apenas 16 años tenía un busto a considerar, y era una joven delgada, así que resaltaban un poco.

— Prefiero que mi futura novia esté así que tener a una tabla por novia, o tan siquiera amiga.

Yam parecía asustada, abrazándose el pecho, y a sus pies una botella de agua. Tenía las mejillas demasiado rojas y se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, Juju le tomó del brazo y la saco de ahí para abrazarla, a Sharrkan se le unió Sinbad y pronto Masrur, aunque él fue más directo y no usó las palabras.

Golpeó la pared y el trio de tontos se exaltaron por el sonido de algo crujiendo, pidieron disculpas a Yamuraiha y se fueron de ahí a empujones.

Primer día y primer riña, pero los cuatro festejaron, y así es como Sharrkan se unió al grupo de amigos. Sharrkan los acompañó de regreso al salón luego de recoger la botella de agua y ofrecérsela a Yamuraiha de nuevo, quien se asomó apenas un poco, saliendo de su escondite en el pecho de Juju.

Sharrkan había llegado como un héroe, uno moreno de extravagante cabello blanco y una personalidad que a todos agradó rápidamente, y animó a que el sujeto sentado a un lado de Yamuraiha les dirigiera por fin palabra, y así se unió también Spartos.

El grupo iba creciendo bien, en dos días ya era un buen grupo de amigos. Spartos, Sharrkan, Masrur, Pisti, Yamuraiha, Sinbaddy y Juju.

Sharrkan pidió un cambio de aula en los primeros días, usando como excusa que estaría cerca de Yamuraiha para protegerla de otro posible ataque. Aunque no se sentaba en el mismo pupitre, estaba justo enfrente. Era un grupo llamativo, por todos los colores de cabello resaltaban, a pesar de que el cabello de Juju fuera de color negro como la mayoría de los japoneses, era un cabello realmente largo. Eso bastaba para llamar la atención por donde fuera.

Y ahora, Juju estaba sujetando ese mismo cabello en una próxima coleta alta, mientras Yamuraiha a su lado le ayudaba a acomodarle el flequillo y Masrur regresaba con unos cuantos refrescos en las manos, con Sharrkan ayudándole con el resto de gaseosas. Luego Sinbad y Pisti se acercaban también con manos llenas. Dos bandejas con comida.

Habian ido a una feria todos juntos, y luego de haberse divertido un poco el hambre llegó, y ahí estaban ellos. La zona de restaurantes era amplia, consiguieron perfectamente sitio para los siete. Entre todos cooperaron con una cantidad de dinero y ahora el grupo se habia dividido en tres. Los que fueron por los refrescos, los que fueron por la comida y los afortunados que no tuvieron que moverse y solo esperar.

Juju tomó la liga para el cabello de su boca y luego ató su cabello, agradeciendo la ayuda de la francesa.

— Bien, bien. Pedí dos ensaladas, dos sándwich, algunas frituras y una hamburguesa. Juju, tu comerás una de las ensaladas.

— Yo traje sushi y omelette

— Ay, yo quiero el omelette~

— Servido.

— ¡Jó, pero yo lo quería!

— Yo traje otro.

— ¡Sinbaddy, eres mi héroe!

— Juju, por ti todo.

— ¿Van a comenzar? Vamos, si hacen sus homosexualidades taaan alto, la gente nos va a ver.

Juju sonrió apenas un poco y llevó una de sus manos hacia su cabello, apartando un poco su flequillo. Vamos, que hasta se puso rojo…

Y Sinbaddy sonrió complacido por tan tierna reacción.

— ¿Y qué más da, aburrido? Mira lo lindo que se ve Juju sonrojado. —Murmuró Yamuraiha, atrayendo uno de los obentos hacia ella, cualquiera. El que le tocó no pareció desagradarle, pues hasta sonrió de oreja a oreja y se dispuso a quitar la tapa. El aroma animó a Juju a abrir el suyo también y a comenzar a comer.

— Bruja…

— Tú nunca me dices nada lindo.

— ¿Cómo qué no?

Masrur y Pisti se miraron, luego regresaron la mirada hacia Sharrkan y Yamuraiha. Spartos solo desvió la mirada, aunque se le veía una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios.

— ¡No, nunca! —tomó de la bandeja un par de palillos desechables y con ellos tomó una de las siete croquetas de pollo.

— Te he dicho cosas lindas.

Yamuraiha enarcó una ceja, y lo señaló con los palillos, aún con la croqueta. — ¿Qué me has dicho?

— Que tienes un busto bonito.

Un par de palillos se rompieron al instante, y una croqueta cayó hasta la mesa.

El rostro de la francesa era un poema.

•○●•○●•

— ¿Pensaste en que club unirte?

Sinbaddy dejó la botella de agua a un lado y luego alzó ambos brazos, estirándose perezosamente. Luego, sencillamente se dejó caer hacia atrás y llevó ambas manos a su nuca, ampliando una sonrisa.

— Fui a deportivo esta mañana.

— Creí que fuiste al baño.

— Te mentí. No quería que me descubrieras~ —Le guiñó un ojo.

Juju se sobresaltó, aun no se acostumbraba al nuevo rasgo de Sinbaddy: el lado coqueto. Pero de todas formas enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Por qué has de mentirme? ¿Qué hacías en deportivo esta mañana?

— Inscribirnos a un club, por supuesto~

Bueno, ahora alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa. — ¿"Inscribirnos"? ¿También a mí? Sinbad… —Juju suspiró. — ¿En dónde me has metido?

— Hey, no es tan malo. —Aseguró el pelimorado, todavía sonriente. — Ciclismo. ¿Ves? Vamos a montarnos en bicis, a pasar obstáculos, a competir… —La mueca del pelinegro hizo que Sinbaddy callara, y pusiera una carita de pena fingida.

Pero finge demasiado bien.

— Está bien…

O Juju era demasiado suave.

Sinbad volvió a sonreír y cerró los ojos.

Juju lentamente se recostó a su lado y miró el cielo, despejado. Delante de ellos tenían una pista de carreras, y la escena le parecía ciertamente familiar, sola que en aquél entonces él tenía un bolso deportivo. La pista también era distinta, era más corta. Las gradas más largas y de otro color, el fondo no era el mismo, porque a un lado estaba una cancha de tenis y un poco más atrás una de básquet. Era un sitio grande.

— Qué recuerdos.

— ¿También pensabas en lo mismo? —Sinbaddy abrió los ojos de nuevo y giró la cabeza para verlo.

Juju también lo hizo, descubriendo ya la mirada dorada del pelimorado sobre él. Asintió con la cabeza y luego rió.

Sinbaddy rió con él, y luego se sentó de golpe, su sonrisa cambió de una alegre a una confiada.

— Vamos a correr.

— Estás loco. —Se negó rotundamente.

Sinbaddy le tomó una mano y lo obligó a levantarse, recibiendo varias quejas del pelinegro.

Fue una tarde de verano luego de clases cuando Sinbaddy llevó a Juju a la pista y lo animó a correr con él, siendo Sinbad la liebre* y Judal el pobre corredor que casi desfallece en los primeros 10 metros.

Había cosas que no cambian.

•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•

Aquí se terminaron las tres actualizaciones del día, con este último capítulo del dia.

Pronto saldré de vacaciones y no podré escribir más, por eso decidí actualizar tres fanfics, ¡y casi decido poner a Pescador en la lista! Pero me quedaba en blanco para completar el capítulo final. Lo siento~

*Con liebre me refiero a la persona que corre frente a alguien para que este se anime a alcanzarlo y rebasarlo. Usualmente la liebre es la persona más rápida entre los dos y con más experiencia.

Gracias por leer, ¡Grandiosas vacaciones a todos! Me mantendré en contacto con el grupo en FB, porque seguramente escriba cortos drabbles en notas del cel y quiera compartirlos.


	3. Despedida formal

**Despedida formal.**

Escribo este mensaje el día sábado 2 de julio del 2016.

Hace menos de una hora publiqué en el grupo de la comunidad sobre mi decisión y decidí comenzar a llevarla a cabo.

La decisión era básicamente esta:

Ya no pienso continuar con fanfics que no están recibiendo el apoyo que yo creo se merecen. Actualmente los reviews por cada capítulo que publico es de 1 y algunos están en ceros, tal es el caso de este fanfic en la plataforma de Fanfiction.

Y como este fanfic tengo dos más que están recibiendo poco apoyo. Esta decisión ya la tenía pensada desde que regresé de vacaciones el 22 del mes pasado, al llegar emocionada a casa y revisar los tres fanfics que actualicé en Amor-Yaoi y en Fanfiction.

La sorpresa fue desagradable, estoy dejando de recibir el apoyo de mis lectoras y eso para mí es un rotundo _ya no me gusta._

Y sinceramente me he desvelado por cada capítulo, me he esforzado y me ha gustado escribirlo, ¡me divertí desde el principio con cada uno! Sufrí escribiendo algunos capítulos –sobre todo los demasiado emocionales de _Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fue?–_ y por igual me divertí pensando en las personalidades de cada Judal y Sinbad que he llevado hasta el momento, su interacción con los personajes secundarios y escribiendo algunos diálogos épicos como…

— ¡No lo hago! Tienes un aroma bastante atractivo, Judal, ¡en serio! Yo caí, pero alguien más puede hacerlo, no te sería difícil encontrar a una hembra para primavera pero por ahora… Estás conmigo en esta.

— Si me estás mintiendo, yo… te morderé las orejas hasta que se caigan.

— No estoy mintiendo.

 **Diálogo extraído del segundo capítulo de Vida de Conejos.**

— Judal.

— ¿Mh?

— ¿Puedo besarte?

— … ¿Cierro los ojos?

 **Diálogo extraído del segundo capítulo de El rey.**

— Te ves hermoso.

— ¿Qué?

Sinbad se rió.

— Eres raro.

— Estás hermoso. Aquí, en la misma cama que yo por fin, luego de un baño…

— Ve al punto.

— Quiero comerte.

— Oi…

— Tu cabello.

— ¿Mi cabello qué? —Gruñó.

— Ha vuelto a erizarse.

 **Diálogo extraído del capítulo cuatro de Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fue?**

Entre otros… Y para mi sería una pena dejar de publicarlos para compartirlos con ustedes, porque siendo realistas nadie me paga por esto ni recibo alguna clase de beca o algún otro bien, lo comparto porque quiero, es para mi comunidad y para que mi pareja preferida hasta ahora sea un poco más conocida. Para que puedan decir "Este fic es SinJu y es de mis favoritos" pero…

Sin el apoyo de al menos una persona, una persona a la que le guste la historia y me comente en cada capítulo o al menos 5 de 10, sin el apoyo de alguien más a quien le interese esperar y comentar lo que siente que le hace mejor al a historia, lo que le gusta del capítulo. Sin esa persona que me anime a continuar y con cientos más que no se animan a apoyar con un review –que encima es gratis y hasta quienes no tienen cuenta pueden dejar, lol– ¿Para qué continuar con algo que aparentemente no gusta y seguir perdiendo tiempo en continuarlo? Porque de este fanfic viene otro que viene para reemplazarlo, porque Magi es mi fandom y porque me encanta escribir de esta pareja, no me detendré en llegar con mis estúpidas locas ideas y siempre innovaré porque yo amo el SinJu, la chispa de personalidades entre Sinabd y Judal, su historia, el pasado que compartieron y la propia historia de cada personaje.

Me gusta Magi y no me iré del fandom, tampoco dejaré de escribir sobre el SinJu, simplemente dejaré de escribir de este fanfic.

Siempre tendrán SinJu de mi parte pero… Pido aprecien el esfuerzo de un escritor al momento de publicar un capítulo más porque lo hace por las personas que antes leyeron el anterior y el anterior y que esperan el siguiente. Les invito a comentar su opinión sea constructiva o no, a aprender a dejar un review y agradecer al autor por, ¿sacarle risas, lágrimas, crearles un nudo en el estómago? ¿Quizá reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, o sentirse enamorado cuando el escritor escribe de romance y lo hace muy bien? Porque un escritor NECESITA saber que lo que escribe gusta para continuar. Conocer el impacto que causa en sus lectores y conocer nuevas ideas para hacer de la historia algo más emocionante y que no solo englobe a una persona, sino a muchas.

Aprendan a dejar un review si una historia les gusta, porque tiene mucho valor para quien les escribe y lo anima a continuar. Desde el primer fic he escrito que esperaba apoyo de parte de mis lectores en mis fanfics.

Y lo estoy perdiendo, es natural que sienta que ya no les agrada lo que escribo.

Espero a partir de ahora tener un poco más de reconocimiento por mi esfuerzo. Tener más comunicación con quienes me leen y, ¡por favor! Conocer lo que quieren y lo que esperan, sus sentimientos cuando leen alguno de los fanfics que yo escribo –o algún otro escritor más– y no permitamos que otro fanfic se quede sin completar.

Porque Sinbaddy y Juju ya no va a continuar por el poco apoyo que ha recibido. Repito espero no se repita con otro fanfic, porque el siguiente que tengo en la mira es Lo que ahroa es, ¿puede ser lo que fué? El apoyo que está recibiendo en los últimos capitulos está siendo demasiado poco.

La única forma en que decida reconsiderarlo, es comenzar a ver el apoyo en reviews en esta misma despedida formal.

Sin más que decir, espero -ahora sí- leerlos en el próximo fanfic.


End file.
